Tronin Desert
| region = | languages = | races = | ethnic groups = Sarquil, Simoe, Desert Elves (Third Age) | factions = | ageoftga = }} Tronin Desert is a large desert which was located in Southern Libaterra in the Third Age and Southeastern Andaria in the Fourth Age. History Third Age The desert, located in Southern Libaterra, was named after the famous warlord Tronin who brought his people, the Sarquil, there sometime in early Third Age. Many elves migrated there as well after the fall of Thracia, adapted to their new life and became desert elves. It was also rumored to be the place where dragons went to die because of the huge bones and lizard-like skulls found in the most inhospitable part of the desert, the Bone Wastes, although these speculations could never be confirmed. The sands also hid other secrets such as a trapped sand elemental who had been imprisoned there for millennia. Much of the desert, save the Bone Wastes, was ruled by the Sultanate of Karaganda from the city of Vanna after the events of the Rose of the Desert once Vanna had united the other Sarquil tribes under its banner and conquered the remaining free desert elves. The army of the Yamato Empire tried to conquer the desert during the Yamatian Invasion of Libaterra but in vain as its manpower was no match for the sturdy and ferocious Sarquil warriors who knew the desert better than anyone. After the Cataclysm, mysterious lizardfolk known as the sirithai appeared in the Bone Wastes and built a large nest complex known as Xibalba there and began terrorizing the human and elven populations there until these hostilities came to an end by the time of the First Battle of Vanna. The sultanate and much of the desert came under control of the Northern Horde after the demons won the Second Battle of Vanna. Fourth Age The Catastrophe caused changes to the desert, and the magical fallout destroyed Vanna and thus the demons' greatest stronghold in the region. The sirithai continued living deep in the desert and terrorized anyone daring to venture too deep into the desert while new, mysterious and dangerous beasts appeared and began populating the desert. The demonic Andarian Empire annexed the northern half of the desert into its territories with the supposedly haunted ruins of Vanna acting as a marker between demon civilization and the untamed desert. Andaria abused the natural resources of the desert's oases, mountains and fallen towns such as build material and spices to expand the imperial territories. It had to pay a price for it due to constant sirithai raids and the occasional attack from the beasts of the desert as well as natural hazards like quicksand and sand storms, prompting the Empire to build watchposts and the Snake Fort along the Spice Road to protect the caravans. Settlements Third Age *Daninka *Dosha *Kilm *Ruknir *Urimna *Vanna *Xibalba *Yunefas Fourth Age *Snake Fort *Xibalba Locations *Bone Wastes *Red Mountain *Valley of the Dead See also *Battle of Vanna *Libaterra Map (Distreyd Era) *Sarquil *Sirithai Category:Andaria Category:Deserts Category:Fourth Age Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age